Wychowanie
by Weitarou
Summary: Ludzie mają swoje kaprysy, często dotyczy to także zwierząt. Ale cóż zrobić, jeśli mamy do czynienia i z tym i z tym? Midorin vs kot/głupawe MidoAka.


- Co. To. Jest?

Człowiek mądry i dojrzały to człowiek odpowiedzialny, a Midorima dobrze wiedział, że jego partner był właśnie taką osobą. Wiedział o tym doskonale, a Akashi z każdym swoim słowem i czynem starał się utrzymać go w przekonaniu, że miał rację. Jednak w ostatnim czasie jego zaufanie powoli zaczynało słabnąć i z coraz większym niepokojem zostawiał mu te dwa kawałki żelastwa służące jako przepustkę do ich domu, obawiając się tego co mógł świadomie do niego sprowadzić. Jego obawy okazały się słuszne, kiedy wrócił do domu, żadna z jego rzeczy nie zmieniła swojego położenia, ale coś mu definitywnie nie pasowało. Przyczynę swoich przeczuć poznał już chwilę później, kiedy wszedł do salonu.

- Co to jest? - powtórzył, patrząc na skłębione, puchate maleństwo, smacznie śpiące w ramionach _jego _partnera. Akashi tylko na sekundę spuścił z niego wzrok, rzucając mu lekko poirytowane spojrzenie i wrócił oczami do zawiniątka.

- Kot. - odpowiedział niewinnie, drapiąc za uchem rudego kota. Midorima zadygotał ze złości, wystarczyło tylko kilka godzin poza domem, a on już zdołał przytargać do domu jakieś czworonożne świństwo. Rudy na dodatek, nie ufaj rudym, nie ufaj niczemu co rude. Lub czerwone. - dodał w myślach, zerkając na włosy swojego partnera. Może i był uprzedzony, ale dzięki temu był mniej narażony na różnego rodzaju nieszczęścia. Oczywiście pomijając to z kim się związał…

Z cichym jękiem rozmasował skronie, już na dobre rezygnując z przyjemności wypoczynku na kanapie. Akashi ze wszystkich zwierząt najbardziej lubił koty, które według Midorimy były okrutnymi, kapryśnymi i nieposłusznymi zwierzętami, w tej kwestii ich zdania były podzielone, bo skoro on mówił tak o kotach, to Akashi z kolei postrzegał tak psy. Z reguły to właśnie koty chodziły własnymi drogami, traktując właściciela raczej jako sługę niż pana, a psy często nawet były gotowe rzucić się w jego obronie, niechęć Akashiego do psów mógł tłumaczyć tym, że przykład podręcznikowej wierności tego zwierzęcia nie sprawdził się w rzeczywistości.

- Dlaczego ten _kot _jest w moim domu? - zapytał, zerkając na niego ze wstrętem. Nie miał zamiaru tolerować wszystkich zachcianek Akashiego, tym razem mu się uda i postawi na swoim. Coś mu się bardzo nie podobało w żółtych oczach tego kota, które zdawały się patrzyć na niego z największą pogardą. Był już po pracy i wolał spędzić resztę wolnego dnia w towarzystwie innych oczu, a nie tego fałszywego sierściucha.

- NASZYM domu, Shintarou. - podkreślił Akashi, podnosząc wzrok. Uśmiechnął się, a Midorima, który bardzo dobrze znał ten uśmiech, odruchowo cofnął się o krok do tyłu.

- Przecież doskonale wiesz, że nie lubię kotów... - wymamrotał na swoją obronę, jednocześnie łapiąc się na tym, że przed chwilą potępiał oczy biednego zwierzęcia, podczas gdy te, które komplementował były niesamowicie podobne do tych krytykowanych.

- Straszne. - powiedział beznamiętnie, nawet nie próbując udawać skruchy. - Znalazłem go niedaleko, wydawał się samotny.

- Czyli ot tak wziąłeś sobie obcego kota do domu? - zapytał Midorima, marszcząc brwi. - Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że być może zabrałeś go spod jego własnego domu?!

- To nieprawda. - żachnął się, nerwowo przesuwając dłonią po grzbiecie kota. Głos i twarz mógł mieć spokojne, ale nie zawsze był w stanie panować na wszystkim.

- Czyli miałem rację. - westchnął, obrzucając go krytycznym spojrzeniem. - Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o tym co się stało poprzednim razem…

- Nie wymądrzaj się, Shintarou. - warknął, nieświadomie głaszcząc pod włos. - Jeszcze go odzyskamy.

- Nie to miałem na myśli, zostaw tamtego kota w spokoju! - jęknął, zauważając dziwne błyski w jego oczach. Dokładnie tak, Akashi „uprowadził" tamtego kota na oczach jego właścicielki i jeszcze upierał się, że to on jest jego prawowitym właścicielem. Dopiero Midorima przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją i oddał kota właścicielce, co prawda wrócił później cały podrapany, ale zadowolony z pozbycia się niechcianego lokatora. W nocy dopadły go pierwsze konsekwencje jego wyboru, Akashi był bardzo niezadowolony z jego interwencji co okazał żłobiąc głębokie bruzdy w jego plecach. Bardzo bolesne. - A tego powinieneś odstawić tam gdzie go znalazłeś, i to jak najszybciej.

- Nie zamierzam go oddać, jest mój.

- Nie, nie jest. - westchnął Midorima, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Przywłaszczyłeś go sobie, to oczywiste że nie jest twó...- urwał w połowie zdania, zauważając złowrogi cień na jego twarzy.

- Jesteś pewien, że właśnie to chciałeś powiedzieć?- zapytał pozornie łagodnym tonem, a Midorima przełknął nerwowo ślinę, cofając się o krok. - Ten kot zostanie w tym domu czy tego chcesz czy nie, mam nadzieję że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. - zakończył tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i wstał z kanapy, idąc z kotem w ramionach w kierunku sypialni. Midorima w osłupieniu patrzył, jak znika za drzwiam, po chwili zamykając je na klucz. To było oczywiste, że tę bitwę przegrał i od dnia dzisiejszego będzie zmuszony dzielić dom ze swoim partnerem i jego przybłędą.

* * *

Ponieważ Akashi stanowczo odmówił wpuszczenia go do sypialni, musiał zadowolić się spaniem na kanapie w salonie. Była to rzecz jakiej najmniej spodziewał się po powrocie do domu po ciężkim dniu w pracy, a wszystko przez to dziwne zamiłowanie Akashiego do kotów. Dlaczego zawsze kiedy wychodził z domu musiał się na jakiegoś natknąć?

Westchnął cicho i mocniej przykrył się kocem, podkurczając nogi pod siebie. Spanie na takiej kanapie przy jego wzroście było czymś niesamowicie niewygodnym, jego nogi niemalże zwisały mu z drugiej strony łóżka. Tęsknił za swoim, miękkim i dużym łóżkiem i ciepłem drugiego ciała tuż obok siebie. Miał nadzieję, że Akashi nie wpuścił tego sierściucha do ich łóżka, jeszcze tego brakuje żeby nabawił się jakiejś zarazy przyniesionej przez tego pasożyta. Dzisiaj był już zmęczony, ale jutro na pewno zajmie się tym kotem i wszystko wróci do normy.

Z tymi myślami zapadł w płytki sen, a kiedy się z niego ocknął, jego uwagę przykuł dziwny ciężar umiejscowiony gdzieś na jego klatce piersiowej. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że to Akashi coś kombinuje, ale kiedy zauważył żółte oczy, odruchowo przekręcił się na bok i strząsnął go z siebie na ziemię. Kot zasyczał cicho i odszedł w kierunku uchylonych drzwi sypialni, kołysząc lekko ogonem.

- To jeden z powodów dla którego nienawidzę kotów…- wymamrotał gniewnie pod nosem, strzepując z siebie kłębki rudawej sierści, które zwierzę zdążyło już zostawić na jego podbrzuszu. Spojrzał w kierunku w którym odszedł i złość na niego przeszła mu w oka mgnieniu bo drzwi sypialni stały przed nim otworem.

* * *

Ostrożnie wszedł do sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Cóż…skoro nadarzyła mu się okazja to dlaczego miałby z niej nie skorzystać? Nie miał zamiaru spędzić całej nocy na twardej kanapie, pragnął odespać ciężki dzień w miejscu do tego przeznaczonym, mógł już nawet znieść widok tego kota, byleby zyskać kilka godzin spokojnego snu. Ciekawiło go też to, dlaczego Akashi tak nagle zmienił zdanie i postanowił otworzyć drzwi…

Spojrzał na łóżko i zauważył dość spore wybrzuszenie po jego prawej stronie, z drugiej było zupełnie płasko. Prawie zupełnie, tam gdzie było płasko powinien leżeć Midorima, a zamiast niego leżał…

- Psik! Uciekaj! - syknął, a kot spojrzał na niego tak, jakby uważał jego słowa za kpinę. - Nie będziesz spał na moim miejscu, złaź! - dodał, szarpiąc lekko za pościel.

Nie ważne jakich sposobów używał, kot był zupełnie obojętny na wszystkie, nawet najgorsze próby pozbycia się go z łóżka, niby najgorsze, ale jednocześnie na tyle delikatne żeby nie obudziły Akashiego. Ostatecznie ziewnął szeroko i zwinął się w kłębek, ignorując wszystko co mogłoby zakłócić jego sen. Midorima spojrzał na niego wściekle i schował breloczek do kieszeni, żałując, że to właśnie on był jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem a nie przykładowo, spryskiwacz do kwiatów.

- Głupi zwierzak…- wymamrotał pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na prawą stronę łóżka. Był tak zajęty tym zwierzęciem, że zupełnie zapomniał w pierwszej kolejności zająć się własnym partnerem, który niezależnie od sytuacji powinien znajdować się na pierwszym miejscu, zwłaszcza że miał tendencję do zasypiania w dziwnych pozycjach. I miał rację, Akashi zawinął się w kołdrę tak dokładnie, że było widać zaledwie czubek czerwonej głowy.

- Udusisz się, jeśli będziesz tak spał… - mruknął Midorima, delikatnie ściągając kołdrę z jego ust i nosa. Poprawił mu jeszcze poduszkę i wygładził kołdrę, zanim zadowolony odsunął dłonie i spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Często to robił, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to robił ale czuwanie nad dobrym snem stanowiło już jeden z jego codziennych obowiązków. I rzeczywiście, twarz Akashiego pojaśniała i wyglądał na nieco spokojniejszego niż kilka minut temu.

- Jeszcze poprawię mu włosy i…- zaczął, ale kiedy jego dłoń zbliżyła się do twarzy Akashiego, kot otworzył oczy i ból jaki Midorima odczuł chwilę później był najgorszym jaki mu się przytrafił do tej pory.

* * *

- Złe wyglądasz, Shintarou...- zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem Akashi, a Midorima skwitował jego uwagę krótkim prychnięciem, nieświadomie gładząc się po przedramieniu. Przez resztę nocy siedział pod drzwiami sypialni, czekając aż ten kot łaskawie go do niej wpuści, bez potrzeby atakowania go zębami lub pazurami. Rzucił się na niego właśnie wtedy, kiedy chciał odgarnąć włosy z czoła Akashiemu, małe agresywne bydle.

- To zasługa twojego sierściucha. - powiedział zgryźliwie, obrzucając kota nienawistnym spojrzeniem. - Widziałeś to? - zapytał, odwijając rękaw żeby pokazać mu jeszcze krwawiący ślad na swojej ręce. - Ugryzł mnie!

- To twoja wina, zlekceważyłeś zakaz i wszedłeś do sypialni. - powiedział beznamiętnie, nawet nie patrząc na jego ramię.

- Otworzyłeś drzwi. - warknął Midorima, jednocześnie zdejmując nieco bandaża z palców do opatrzenia rany. Był tak skupiony na próbach ponownego wtargnięcia do sypialni, że zupełnie o niej zapomniał.

- Nie dla ciebie, to naturalne że koty spacerują. - odparł, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. - Może potrzebujesz pomocy? - dodał, widząc że nie może sobie poradzić z zawiązaniem kokardki na złączeniu dwóch zwitków bandaża.

- Raczej nie, jeszcze mnie twój rycerz podrapie jeśli będziesz próbował mi pomóc… - wycedził, a Akashi zaśmiał się cicho i podszedł do niego, poprawnie zawiązując bandaż.

- Shintarou, czyżbyś był zazdrosny o kota? - zapytał rozbawionym tonem, a Midorima w odpowiedzi wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. - Zabawne, rywalizacja z kotem.

- Ten kot to diabeł. - burknął na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

- Skoro tak...to może spróbujesz go wychować? - zaproponował, a Midorima podniósł głowę. - Zdaje się, że masz wprawę w radzeniu sobie z kapryśnymi istotami, prawda? - dodał, a zielonowłosy zamrugał, niepewny tego czy Akashi właśnie puścił mu oko.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego to, co właściwie miał na myśli. Koty bywały nieposłusznymi, kapryśnymi i okrutnymi zwierzętami, ale te cechy także dotyczyły ludzi, a Akashi był jedną z takich osób. Pod tym względem niewiele różnił się od kota, więc to miałoby się nie udać?

- Przyjmuję wyzwanie...- powiedział cicho, odwracając się do kota. Rudzielec zasyczał ostrzegawczo, cofając się nieco do tyłu jakby wiedział, co zamierzał zrobić Midorima. Sporo ujarzmił lwa, to z kotem pójdzie mu zdecydowanie łatwiej.


End file.
